Unexpected Allies
by sparkyraider357
Summary: "As the war wages across the galaxy between the republic and separatists, as the aid of the Jedi is grateful there is no sign of it ending soon. Though there is a hope as the tide of battle might change with the aid of a unexpected arrival of a small group beings come falling for the sky. But the question is will they help the republic and Jedi?"
1. Chapter 1

(This is my first story ever on fan fiction and I'm excited to share it with everyone, hope you all enjoy it.)

"Right now on corrusant in the lower levels, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano where investigating a arms dealer of selling blue prints of new republic weaponry. The two walked seemingly focused on their task but ahsoka was distracted by something else"

"Is there something wrong ahsoka?" Anakin asked as he looked at ahsoka as she looked at her master, "It's nothing master, I'm ok. Just trying to remember who exactly were looking for that's all." she said as anakin pulls out a small disc device which showed a hologram of a Weequay male with a scar on his left eye. "Moran tel, he's known for selling high top weaponry to the highest bidder in getting the top arms. He hasn't been caught but now he slipped so we have a chance" he said as the two took a lift as they then went down. "So how come were doing this instead of training?" she asked as the two walked the shopping area noticing some people, presumably the guilty kind as they put on a serious expression which made them look away. "I thought we would spend some time doing some field work, I'd rather have some action than being in the temple any other day" he replied to her as they soon arrived at the club they were told Moran would be in, "ok snips, you ready?" he asked her as she looked at him giving him a expression of readiness as the two went in.

The two were inside looking around and notice the people moving around listening to the music as ahsoka focused on the male as there was something else as she was shaking her head which caught anakin's attention. "ahsoka, do you need to step outside and let me handle this?" he asked as he still kept vigilant, "no I'm ok, let's just find him before he.." before replying they notice the man they were after sneaking out of the club as the two then start the chase. As they followed the criminal he threw some objects as well other types of items on the ground to stop them but the two jedi easily jumped over them, "you think that these guys had ever heard of a jedi","I know" anakin replying to ahsoka's comment as they were almost close to him. They got him in a alley as Moran pulled out a blaster and fired at them as anakin activated his lightsaber as he block the blaster bolts making them hit the walls as moran kept shooting as well at ahsoka as she rushed at him and cuts his blaster in half aiming her lightsaber at him, "I would surrender if I were you" she said smirking at the fact they had him as he slowly had his hand on another blaster about to shoot her until suddenly they saw a bright light in the sky. The three looked up and saw something falling as it looked like four beings, "Ahsoka!" anakin shouted as he force pulls her away as the four landed on top of Moran as he was knocked unconscious.

The two jedi looked suspicious at the group as they ever the most unnatural beings they have seen, the first was a male cat like being with yellow fur with cybernetic armor parts as well blue visors over his eyes, the third was a duck like being with green fur, orange gloves and a shirt with a brown short sleeve shirt with a yellow pill with the end of his feathered hair with black tips, the second was a skeleton rabbit with yellow eyes, dark pants and a long red scarf as he had a irradiated look and lastly a robotic like dog, he had blue hands with his chest and shoulders being red with his eyes covered in a mask showing his white eyes with his blue ears flickering and a shield on his back as the four got up groaning.

"Ah man that had to hurt" the feline said stretching as the duck did the same "at least were not a ripped apart or became disintegrated" the green duck said looking around the area as the skeleton was putting his arm back on his body looking mad and looking at the dog, "you know something sparky, out of all the dumbest things you done, this had to be on your top ten list"," This isn't exactly my fault ash, if I didn't stopped evil he as well the other masters of evil would have gone somewhere causing who knows what trouble" he replied at ash as Anakin and ahsoka looked at the four with a odd expression as they didn't know how to deal with this situation. "Excuse me but your on our criminal" the jedi master said to the four as they looked down on the unconscious man as they then look at the two, "oh I'm sorry, its just we kind of got into this situation that involved us stopping a guy escaping to another.." sparky then stopped as he notice ahsoka as she looked at him as well, in her mind she was thinking this had to be one of the most oddest things in her jedi carrier as well peculiar as this may have been what was going on with her losing focus as with sparky he was feeling like a boy meeting the girl of the dreams as well the first that didn't think he was strange as the green duck stepped in.

"Like our leader was saying, apologies but we didn't mean to interrupt this chase, we must be on our way" he said as the four then were about to walk away before Anakin walks to them, "Yeah I don't think so, you four just fell out of the sky, land on our "friend" here and now planning on walking away? I think it's best you explain yourselves" he said serious like as ahsoka stepped in, "Lets start with who are you guys?" she asked as the three animals turned to sparky as he breathed in standing forward, "My name is Sparky, The undead dead is Ash, The smartest duck I had ever met is Quackers and lastly the cheetah is Speed, Fastest cat alive. Were the Wild Force, and this might take a while." he said as he was about to tell the two jedi how exactly they arrived on corrusant.


	2. Chapter 2- it began with a accident

_"Before the four strange beings arrived on corrusant they had trouble on their homeworld, Earth. Right now Sparky was leading his team against their nemesis and frequent problem, Lord Evil. He's always strived to be earth's greatest villain ever since he was little when he mutated a Venus fly trap and had it attack his school who made fun of him, but because of the wild forces ruining his plans for world domination he as well his team the Masters of Evil planned on leaving the earth. Sparky knew if he let evil off world he would do who knows what trouble on other populated worlds, right now they were in his castle taking on evil's defenses trying to reach to him, needless to say it wasn't_ _easy._

"Can someone please explain why we can't let this guy go?" said Ash as he pulled out two skull like shotguns and firing at some robots charging at him as well the one behind him as the others were fighting as well, "Because were not lazy and wimps?" Speed said as he rushes threw evil's robots dismantling them with his super speed as well dodging the turrets above the wall as Quackers used his psionic abilities to tear them off the walls and throws them at the rest of the robots, "I wouldn't say "lazy" but his our problem and I think sparky would agree on that, you know how he is when evil is trying something that would involve something well...evil"," Well then where the hell is our fearless..." before ash could respond he ducks as the threw saw sparky on top of a massive machine like gargoyle who was breathing fire as the dog repeatedly attacks it's head. "Did I miss anything?", "oh no were just battling these guys because we had nothing better to do" ash said sarcastic like to sparky as the undead rabbit punches a robot who was getting back up as the head fell off, "this guy here has been a problem so pardon my lateness!" he said as the gargoyle flew upwards as it was about to crash him to the wall as sparky pulled his shield and then hits it's wings off which made the robot monstrosity fly straight into a statue of evil as he then back flipped of the machine seeing the gargoyle fall into a statue.

"huh, were you learn that?"," ninja movies" sparky replying to speed as the four regrouped looking at the destroyed guards, "Well I can say I will not miss these bots, to easy for me" ash said looking at them as sparky's ears went up as he was hearing some noise going on the upper level. "Evil is working on the portal, we can stop them if we.."," Take cover!" quackers he pulls the destroyed gargoyle up and uses it as a shield as they were surprised by a blast from the shadows as the four see some men. "Oh great these jerks", "Sparky, will handle these guys. Go after evil". Quackers and Ash said as the masked dog then rushed to the room where evil was working while his team were handling evil's men. He arrived seeing a massive portal machine that looked sinister like as sparky looked at it until he heard some footsteps coming out of the shadows, he wore a long purple cape with him wearing grey armor with spiked wrists, his eyes were red with a yellow line going down his left side of his face as he wore a hood, he had a wicked smiled as he stood in front of the portal.

"So, I see that the dog wanted to come to my going away party"," Much more of a me locking you up in a prison cell so that you wont ever hurt anyone ever" sparky said pulling out his shield ready to fight evil as he didn't look scared or intimidated by him, "how I find you acting like a superhero interesting I now find it pretty dumb, so for now I think you should probably not feel so attracted to me" he said as he flips a switch on the panel which makes sparky go towards a wall making him immovable as he was magnetized, "oh I get it" sparky said as evil merely smirked as he was setting in the coordinates. "I would say it was fun fighting you dog, that would be lying, so now I say farewell to earth, and hello to my new home" evil said as he already was about to go into the portal and escape sparky. "I can't let him escape, I won't" he said to himself as his right hand gripped tightly making some electricity and pulls it off the wall and fires a blast at the panel short circuiting the panel which caused the portal to malfunction as evil moves away seeing the destroyed panel and the portal going the fritz.

"You fool!, do you have any idea what you have done?!", "stopped you from causing trouble on another world?" he asked curious like as evil groans irritated as he then see's his men flying towards the portal as it seem to create a gravitational pull bringing everything inside the portal. "Because of you, the portal won't only suck the castle inside but the whole country as well" he said as sparky held on as evil stood in front of the portal smirking sinister like. "I have to say, quite the going away present dog, thank you" he said as he then lets the portal drag him inside that left sparky holding on as the others were rushing to him, "What in the name of star light show?!", "Promise me you won't be mad but I electrocuted the panel which might suck the entire country inside?" sparky said nervously as ash then throws a rock at the dog as he rubs his head. "ow", "you deserve that, now how do we stop this thing?!", "I don't know call tech support?" the cheetah answering the angry skeleton rabbit question as quackers looked at the panel and moves towards the panel trying not to get sucked in. "ok, so right now the portal can't be stopped, but it's power can be decreased and will only suck the castle and everything else inside" he explained as sparky was thinking this was his fault for letting evil escape and now having this harm innocents. Speed still holding on to something he notices a window that could be a escape, "guys, when quackers is done, we can hop threw the window and make it" he said as sparky looked at the portal with determination, "you guys go, I have to go after evil" he said ready to let go.

"Dog, you don't know where you going, you can end up on a planet that's alive and would eat you!", "yeah, but it's my job to stop bad guys and protect the innocent, and you know me..." he said smiling as he lets go flying right to the portal "I love my job!" he said excitedly as he goes right threw the portal. "Sparky!" the three said as they saw their leader as well friend leap into the swirling vortex, "ah great..." ash said as quackers look at speed and looked at ash who then understood what would happen next and got mad "There is no damn way I'm jumping in that freaking portal!", "Ash, his our friend and was the one who brought us together", "not to mention that were not wimps and run away" the two said as ash merely groans as he knew it was true. "Fine, but im doing this for three things, one is that I'm going beat up that mutt, two is that wherever we land better have some decent food and third to prove that I'm no coward!" he lets go and yells going into the portal. "heh, I knew he would do it", "Yeah, see you on the other side doc" speed said as he then runs into the portal as quackers looks at the sun and blue sky as this was the last time he would see earth, "the things you do to protect the innocent sparks" he said as he then lets go going into the portal as well the castle as all was left was a crater.

Right now the three were falling a tunnel of a energy as they saw the rubble of evil's former castle as they then see sparky diving towards evil as they join the dog, "Guys!, you made it!", "Can it dog!, once we get out of this thing I'm going kick the crap out of you for making me do this!" ash said as sparky merely smiled as he knew ash would be like this as he see's evil falling as the caped villain turned seeing sparky and his team. "Gah, don't you animals have anything better than to follow me?!", "Yeah, stopping you" sparky answered as the four air dived at him as evil growled angered as he fires a purple blast at some rubble causing them to get distracted as evil see's his men forward and two paths of the tunnel, "Ok boys, lean to the left!" evil laugh maniacally as he and the masters escape going to the left side as the wild force fall into the right path with some of the castle going to separate openings of the portal.

"Great, were stranded in a forever endless portal" ash said as quackers then saw a upcoming opening, "if we go to that opening, we can get out of this tunnel", "are you for real?!, who knows where will land", "I say go for it and I want to say...thank you for being the best team and friends a dog could ever ask for" sparky said as he grabbed ash's hand as the rabbit grabs speed's hand as he did the same with quackers as the four went to the opening not knowing what would be on the other side of the portal.

(your wondering about why I didn't describe the masters of evil, I'm going leave that as a surprise. I'll be able to make chapter 3 tomorrow. So good night)


	3. Chapter 3-finding out where are we

_After explaining the whole story to the Jedi, Anakin and Ahsoka brought the four to the jedi temple to have them looked at to see if they were emitting any kind of radioactive signature that might harm people as well taking Moran as well. Later on the two were looking at their guests in the medical ward having them checked out as they watched the four animals interact with the room._

"Remind me again why we let them take us here into this place and have us scanned like lab rats?" Ash said as he had a medical droid scan him as he looks away as speed was giving the same treatment, "Well because were on a planet we don't know and the fact they might think were bad. Its not the first time we arrived in a place were people think were weirdo's" he said as quackers was being scanned to see if he was admitting any kind of energy, "the fact is that they have resources we can use and if possible technology to make a stable portal for us to head back to earth" he said firmly as lastly sparky was finished with his check up. "Well they don't seem that bad, the only thing I think is odd is how a planet like this can be so...hi tech" he said as thought about it as Anakin and Ahsoka merely watched.

"You can't think their separatists agents." Ahsoka she asked her master as he still was having a difficult time believing it, "Well I'm not saying they are, but the story they said would come from some rumors. All I know is, they aren't from here" he said as Ahsoka looks at the group trying to figure out if they were the reason she has been losing focus recently. "Well we should just ask them. But keep focus, I still don't trust them, not yet at least" Anakin said as the two walked in the room and the four animals looked towards them, "Well the nurses say were clean, so you don't need to be afraid of growing a extra arm" ash said teasing like as Anakin could tell ash would be "bad boy" of the group, "Well we should have first introduced ourselves, I am jedi master Anakin Skywalker, this is my jedi padawan Ahsoka Tano" he said as the four looked at them with a odd expression.

"What's a jedi?" sparky asked not understanding as the two gave him a look, "you don't know what a jedi is?" Ahsoka asked curiously as he noticed her bright blue eyes as he got nervous, "well not exactly, we don't even know what planet were on" quackers responded as anakin looks at him, "Corrusant, the republic homeworld as well of the jedi, were force wielders as well knights, we protect the innocent" he said as speed crossed his arms. "knights, so where your swords?" he asked as Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and activated it as it came out showing it's blue blade glow, "wow, I've seen it", "pardon?" Anakin asked as he looked at ash, "we got laser like swords back home" he said not surprised by it as most people who would see a lightsaber would be fascinated while right now they thought it looked like a simple weapon.

"These lightsabers are legendary, only the jedi can wield it and use the force" Ahsoka said as sparky then turns his head curious like, "what's the force?" he asked as it now answered their questions, they weren't from around here as Ahsoka raised her hand and brought a tool to her as it floated in mid air and into her hand as she grabbed it thinking it might impress them. "I can do that as well" quackers said as he used his abilities and brought a small cup to him as he grabs it as the two jedi looked stunned at his power, "it's basic psionic manipulation that allowed me to do that but in your case would be telekinetic?", "no, it's the force, it surrounds us as well binds us" he explained as sparky smiled at that, "that sounds cosmic" he said as Ahsoka looks at him nodding, "it is, but you guys look at it as if it was normal", "well it is,we have powers" he said as Anakin looked at his response thinking of a idea. "is that so, well then how about we get another opinion" Anakin said as the four looked suspicious but then again it might be the only way to show the two who they really are. "And where would we do that opinion?", "the Jedi council" he said as he was going see what these four animals are who they are.

They were lead to the council were the four stood in front of the jedi, from left to right was Obi wan Kenobi, Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon and lastly Luminara Unduli looking at the four animals with curiosity and suspicion on who they were. "I sense you are all, troubled and don't trust us?" Kenobi asked as Sparky was the first to talk, "It's not that we are troubled Jedi masters, it's we never been to any place like this before"," and why is that?" Kenobi asked as the dog looked confident giving him a straight answer, "Because we have never traveled off world" he said as the five masters looked at him, "And what planet do you come from?", "Earth" quackers said as the jedi look at each other not familiar with the planet. "There's no planet called earth" Mace said as the four looked worried. "What system is this?", "the Corrusant system of the Corusca Sector" Mace replied back to Speed as then Ash spoke up, "This might sound dumb but do you have a map that shows the planet and system?" he asked as obi wan activated a map and showed them the system as it wasn't were no planets they knew and no earth. "Strange this may all be, something else to say?" yoda asked as Ash rose his hand "yeah...Were screwed".


	4. Chapter 4-already back to work

_After seeing the wild force were in a total different universe and not even near the milky way system, they didnt know how to take it as the four left the council as the five were left to discuss_ "We can now say that they aren't from here since ash made that vulgar comment" obi wan said as yoda replys "new experience, they are seeing. Long to adjust,they will. Give them time to take in, we must" he said giving the advice as luminara speaks "But are they dangerous, from what anakin told us before they came in their quite unstable", "They may seem like it, but the dog does show leadership, he must be a good leader to have them organized" plo koon responded to her as mace rubbed his chin,"the fact is that we must now figure out what happens to them if they plan on staying here","Yes but we should discuss this later. We must talk of grievous attack on outpost over our bases" obi wan telling windu as the council talked trying to stratagize and think what would happen to the group.

Meanwhile ash was right now hitting sparky with a newspaper on the head as speed and quackers watched the show,"where did you even get a newspaper?!","I kept one if I ever had to smack you upside your head! Which is now for sentencing us to this place!" ash said as sparky ran from ash as the rabbit chases him in a circle as the green duck sighs as he steps in stopping the two. "Time out!,ok guys look. Ash,your right that sparky deserves getting hit but he is sorry for what has happen right?", "yes i am and I promise I'll find a way back home" the robot dog said as ash scuffs at that comment "really? because how do you intend on finding a way back to our planet which is now light years away?" he asked looking at him for a answer as the dog then looks at the jedi temple. "Oh seriously?!, again with the jedi? How do we know they aren't some secret society that kills or a cult?" ash asked the dog as he still felt uncertain as quackers spoke up,"they have knowledge across the entire galaxy,mabye they have cosmic items we can find out" he explains to ash as speed walks over replying "i agree that the whole "society" is pretty strange and freaky,but seeing how we are on a hi tech planet its the best chance we got, otherwise we should just stick out our thumbs and wait till someone.." before saying the four heard a scream as they look to see what happened.

"What was that?","I can't tell,this city is like a ant colony unlike new york which you can tell what crime is happening this place is difficult to spot any crime" quackers responding to ash as sparky starts to sniff it out and concentrate as his ears go up trying to listen again as his heighten hearing was able to let him hear as he notice a flying ship pass by them as they saw of a flying car fly away from some police. "Well i think thats our que"," wait,what are you going do?" quackers asked the dog as he looked over the edge for the next cop car "showing the jedi that were good" sparky replied as he leapt off the platform and landed on a police car flying towards the car they were chasing as ash sighs,"great, already getting to work" he said as he does the same landing on a police speeder with a police droid,"sorry about this" the rabbit said as he knocks him out and takes over as the two watch as they then see anakin and ahsoka rushing over to them.

"Whats going on?","well there's a police chase happening and sparky is going after them as well us" the green duck said as he pulled out a grapple gun out, "Wait,how are you going catch up?","you dont want to know" quackers replied to ahsoka as he fires it at a car and holds on to speed. "Wait hang on, lets just go to a ship and go after them" he said reasonable as speed looked and gets nervous, "I think thats a much better id..." speed gets interuppted as he is dragged with quackers as they were pulled with the ship landing in the pilots chair as the feline looked scared as well getting whiplash as the driver looked nervous."Its not a car jack,were just using it for a chase" quackers informed the pilot as they followed after their teammates as the two jedi watched, "well that was abit messed up", "lets go get them before something bad happens" anakin telling ahsoka as they rushed to a yellow car and follows after them hopping they wouldnt get into trouble.

Sparky was on top of the vechicle as the droid looked at them,"Sir, get off from there!", "as much as I would really do that.." he stops looking at the massive long way down as he looks at another car,"gotta catch the bad guys" he said as he leapt at another which was a challenge as the speed the cars were going was like flying on a jet fighter, ash on the other hand knocked out the police droids as well putting on the hat smirking at the sight of him chasing after the criminals as he then spots quackers and speed in another car persuding them as well. Meanwhile sparky was holding on to the top of the car and spots the others catching up and smiles excited like "Hey doc,fastball special" he said as the duck aimed his hand at him as sparky started to glow green and throws him at the criminals car as he landed in the seat,he spots three men which were a quareen,a blue skin twi'lek and a weequay having blasters and a elderly man in the car, "oh, hi guys" he said as the three aimed their blasters at him as the dog raised his hands up.

"Hi guys, so lets try and talk about this. Were in a car flying above a long drop, how about we just land somewhere safe and talk.." he gets interuppted as they fire at him as the dog pulled his shield out deflecting the blasts as it hits the windows at the wheel as it then the car went to go down. "that wasnt smart!" sparky said as he looks at the elderly man,"does these cars have seatbelts?","ofcourse, why?" he asks as sparky found his while the men panicked not knowing what to do as the elderly did the same, "trust me" he said as the ship stops in mid air. Sparky looks and sees quackers holding the ship with his psiconic power as the old man looked too as then the three men hopped out of the car making a run for it,"oh, my name is sparky by the way","My name is palpatine" he said to the masked dog as he leaps up after them as he lands on the ground as well rushing after them as palpatine looked at him,"Interesting fellow..".

Meanwhile anakin and ahsoka were still driving as they saw quackers lowering the vechicle and helping out palpatine as they land as well with them running to them, "Chancellor,are you ok?","Yes, im quiet alright master jedi. This man just saved my life" he said as quackers nodded as ahsoka looks around seeing no sign of the others. "Quackers, where's everyone else?" she asked as they then see a yellow blur that was speed with the quaren tied up as he drops him by the others. "Sup,ash and sparky are after the other two" he informed them as anakin notice the some screams, "great,ahsoka stay with the chancellor" he said as he goes to help the others as the rest stayrd by palpatine.

Meanwhile the two other criminals were running amongst the crowd as sparky was chasing after them, the dog seeing his chance he leapt on a food stand and jumps on it as he leaps in the air and tackles the weequay as he became unconsious. "Tag,your it" sparky said as he gets him up and ties him with some rope by a stand as he looks at the twi'lek as he grabs a woman and aims at him, "dont try anything,or the girl gets it!" he threathen aiming the blaster at her as sparky knew he wasnt playing. "Listen,its over. Just drop the gun and this wont end badly","badly? you havent seen my bad side. We spend days trying to catch the chancellor and hold him for ransom and now you tell me this wont end badly?! I'll tell you how it ends!" he said as sparky didnt move as the twi lek was about to shoot him until he heard a yell as he looked up seeing ash as sparky took his chance and throws a small shock at his hand making him drop his blaster as the girl runs away as ash drops on him knocking him.

"Oh my god..that felt great! oh, hey there" ash said to the female as she looked at his skeleton body and screams scared like running away as ash sighs as sparky walked over. "Don't worry, I bet if we keep doing this they'll like us" ," Yeah, yeah...lets just get this guy to the cops" he said picking the unconscious criminal as sparky got the other as anakin arrived. "What happened?","oh you know, Good guys stopped bad guys, save a girl and nothing got broken" sparky replied as the jedi looked around and smiles alittle. "Yeah,but next time dont try this again without us, people arent use to um.." anakin tried to find the words as the two looked at him with a questionable expression as the jedi master thinks of something "unique like you guys" he said as the two shrugged as sparky then just thought of something.

"Hey ash,how did you even get here quickly?" he asked as ash chuckles uneasy as the three notice the police car in mid air parked as a officer droid came out regaining consious as he looked at ash. "Halt,your under arres.." before saying it fell out of the car landing in a fruit stand. "I think its best to say I took a.."short cut" coming here" He said as the three head back to rejoin the group.

The rest got back as they then see the authorites arrive arresting the three as one of the men were going to ash with handcuffs. "Wait,what the..","you are underarrest for carjacking a police cruiser" the police droid said as palpatine walked to them responding "its ok officer,if it wasnt for this man and the others these kidnappers would have escaped" he said the chef let ash go as the skeleton rabbit sighs in relief, "thanks,owe you one" he said as the chancellor looked to master skywalker,"I must say your new friends seem to enjoy this kind of action". "Their just guests chancellor,were right now trying to find a way back home" he said explaning the situation as it gave the chancellor a idea, "well then,in the mean time,i can make accomdations at the senate building,you all can rest their while the jedi find a way for you back home" he said as sparky walked up replying "Thank you chancellor,but we need is a labratory as well starcharts..","My lad, the republic have all these things and more. We will do all we can to take you four back home" he said assuring like as he felt abit better now that they would have a place to stay as well a place to live in while looking for a way back home to earth.


	5. Chapter 5-Trying to make the best

_As the wild force settled at the senate building, it was a amazing building filled with many powerful politicians, senators as well influences across the entire galaxy, if they were interested in that type of thing. Right now they were in a room just for them that had four bed, a kitchen with food as well a laboratory design for Quackers to study the star maps and a TV to keep ash and speed busy. Right now sparky had brought some books that Ahsoka was able to give him from the jedi to help him understand the galaxy while knowing who was here in the galaxy._ "

"They got over one million channels and none of them are about football, I'm missing half time!" ash groaned as speed grabbed the channel guide and looks at it, "well if you want to watch something how about outside because of the ships going left to right by massive buildings, be my guest.." speed said as he groans as he walks over to quackers as he was studying some star charts as he pats him on the back hard scaring him as the green duck looks at him frustrated like, "eh what's up doc?","well speed...I'm still looking for any types of cosmic items like the ones back home but so far there isn't any that can open a portal" he said as the cheetah sighs and looks at sparky as he walks over to him. "What about you oh fearless leader, found anything?"

he asks as sparky places a book about some of the area's around Corrusant,"yeah, this place doesn't have comic books" he said plainly as the feline then gave him a "for real" face like expression as sparky replied to him, "well its true, they don't have any superheroes, no people in masks, not even a guy who can fly" he said as the others groan at that comment.

"Probably because of the jedi, and what's your point?", "meaning that with all of these books and charts, the superheroes back home would be able to help us" sparky answering speed's question as he then now understands. "Well that's just great, so no guys to bail us out, no cosmic items that we can use, so to sum up this galaxy, its got nothing for us except for jedi monks and politics which I stay out off" ash said clearly standing up about to walk out as the four heard a knock as the rabbit walks over to the door and opens it as his mood changes from upset to surprised as he saw a human female with brown hair and light brown eyes, she had formal head wear as well a blue dress with her wearing silver like bands on her arms as the colors were dark blue. "Please tell me this is a reward for me saving Palpatine?" ash asked as the three looked at him as the woman merely smiled replying, "Well no, My name is Padme Amidala, I'm the queen and senator from the planet Naboo. I wanted to meet the group that saved the chancellor" she said as ash move to the side as sparky bows to her as well the others as she chuckles at them, "It's ok, you all don't have to bow", "oh,ok" sparky said as they got up as ash sat back down.

"Well my name is Sparky, this is my team as well my family. The green duck there is Quackers, smartest duck and doctor" he said as the green fowl nodded to her in respect as speed ran by padme with a smirk as it surprised her, "Names Speed, fastest cat alive, I'm able to out run any ship, vehicle or plane ever made" he said sounding prideful as she looked at him and his armor as he did look like a pod racer. "Well a lot of people say that, but I think that their might be more.." before finishing he runs out the room and finds her some flowers and shows it to her. "Fast, oh thank you" she said as the cheetah merely smiled as ash was up, "I'm Ash, the skeleton rabbit, I may not flashy or hi tech like the others but I'm able to break anything wants to mess with us and innocents" he said as she chuckled a bit at that seeing how he acted tough like.

"And together, were the Wild Force, the animal superhero team" sparky said sounding heroic trying to amaze her, "Well I must say you all have a creative like appearance, like the jedi. If you ever need to know about Corrusant or anything, please come by to my office" she said as she leaves the room as ash does a whistle. "You know sparky, I think this isn't such a bad place after all" he responded as sparky rolled his eyes as he knew ash would try to be smooth with any women he meet. "Back to the issue that if there no other superheroes here, were going have trouble finding a way home" sparky said as the group then got concern like as Quackers opened up the holo maps looking at the current planets occupied by the republic to see if they had any technology that would be possible for a way back as sparky sighs as he goes to the books and picks them up, "Where you heading?", "Back to the jedi temple to give these books back, they are theirs" he said walking out as speed and ash went back to watch the television as quackers looks at the two, "And you two are going just stay here and not go to the temple?" the doctor asked as the two looked at each him and back at the screen, "Nope" they said in unison as the duck sighs continuing to work.

* * *

At the jedi temple, Ahsoka was at the library looking for anything that deals with what has happened, so far there wasn't anything about no portal like technology or something like them that existed. "Great, ugh why couldn't this happen in space and them coming out of hyperspace" she said as this was getting her no where as she rubbed her head frustrated like as she then calm down as she notice sparky walking in. "Hello sparky"," Hi Ahsoka, thanks for loaning me these books, they help letting us no who the jedi, the sith as well everything that has happened. Though no superheroes" he said as she knew there was some gratitude and sadness as she could sense that his tem hasn't forgave him. "Don't worry, I'm sure you will be able to find a way back, in the mean time there's something I wanted to ask" she said as he placed the books on the table sitting down by her, "Why do you wear a mask?" she asked as the dog looked at his reflection and back to her, "It's one of the rules of being a superhero, always keep your identity a secret from the bad guys" he said as she looked at him curious, "and another thing, what exactly is a superhero?" she asked as he looked at her with the same look she and anakin did when the four were here.

"Really? it' basically someone who has power, wears a costume and protects the innocent" he responded to her as she this almost sounded like the jedi only he and his friends were undisciplined. "and from what I saw you all have powers?", "Yes, me too, here I'll show you" he said as he closes his eyes as he generates a small electrical ball as Ahsoka watched as it glowed brightly as he makes it disappears, "that's what the sith use, force lighting. Most of the jedi can't use it due to it being impossible to master and that it would lead to dark thoughts" she warned him as sparky nodded, "Oh, that's good to know. What about you? your a jedi right?", "Well no, I'm still a padawan, here let me show you" she said as she showed him her braids, "I'm a padawan, it's like being a apprentice. I'm still learning a lot" she explained as he nodded listening to her, "I'm learning as well, I have some friends back home who I'd train with and I'll tell you, the training back home is nothing like here" he said as ahsoka as she gave him a questionable look. "Really, you think that being a jedi is easy? The jedi are the most skilled fighters in the galaxy, it takes a keen mind and total control", "Yeah well back home, my training was from Captain America, he's a super soldier from World War 2 who had been frozen for seventy years and when he thawed out, he got back to fighting." he said in a way that his trainer was cooler than the jedi, "oh please, my master is the chosen one. His going end the sith, plus he can take on a whole squadron of droids on his own" she replied crossing her arms sounding like she won as sparky knew that was easy.

"That sounds easy, the training he made me go threw was way harder than the jedi. He had me take on M.O.D.O.K, a robot/human mad man able to control machines as well has his own private army when I met him on day one to see how strong I was" he said as ahsoka scuffs at that, "Yeah, I took on General Grievous, a four armed cyborg by myself when I was still in training" sounding like it was much harder as the dog rubbed his chin thinking about something else but ahsoka went again. "Also I was hunted by reptilian hunters, I didn't have my lightsabers and had to lead two other padawans and a wookie against them", "Hunters? well I had to handle Fin Fang Foom, a green giant dragon that was over 150 feet tall on a flying ship" he said back as the two looked at each other in a competitive like way as they both stopped as they were close as they both sigh. "But I did, have help in the end" sparky admitted it as ahsoka nodded to him, "yeah, same here. after all that we all need help in the end with dealing with..", "challenges that can't be handle by one person" sparky finished her sentence as the two looked at each other shy like as they thought they were being silly. "Well, since you showed me on what the jedi are like, allow me to show you who I work with" he said showing her a small device, "We can play this on my room" she said as the two got up and walked to her room to watch what the heroes of earth were like.

* * *

Meanwhile anakin and obi wan were walking threw the hallways as the two heard laughter, "Is that ahsoka, laughing?" obi wan asked as the two jedi masters sneaked by her room and saw that she was laughing with sparky watching a recording of some people in costumes fighting some men. "Look's like sparky is showing her his world. It's the first she looked happy" anakin said as the two watched as they never saw this side of ahsoka enjoying some time with someone, especially if that someone was from another planet from another galaxy. "Though it leads to ask if what would happen if they can't find their way back home" he said as anakin thought about it as well, "If that's so, then lets hope they don't cause any trouble here" he said as the two left letting the two watch as they laughed enjoying the recordings.

* * *

(Captain America and any other marvel references belong to it's rightful owners, I'll work on the next chapter tomorrow)


	6. Chapter 6-being apart of something

_As ahsoka watched more of the heroes on the recordings this made her ask questions, how were they able to complete these feats without powers? What was with everyone and costumes? Also that there were invasions, giant monsters and beings from another dimensions which seemed normal to earth. This all confused her and fascinated her as the two kept watching as it ended to the team doing a pose over a defeated enemy._

* * *

"Wow, That was amazing!.." she said raising her hands in the air amazed as sparky looks at her as she then felt embarrassed and stopped feeling like it wasn't the jedi way. "It's ok, you can be excited. I don't see the problem" he responded to her as she sighs to the comment thinking that it sounded like a good idea but wasn't allowed, "Well, Jedi's don't exactly look for adventure. Were peacekeepers, we help others as well become stronger. Jedi don't exactly get to have...fun" she said as his ears lowered feeling a bit sad for her as that wasn't right. "But why? you have powers, your able to do so many things?", "Well, the will of the force has a mysterious why of showing us our destinies. Me becoming a jedi and you being a superhero" she responded in a wise like tone as he then understood but then she gets a call from her communicator as it was anakin, she answers it "Master?" she asks as the dog watched her talk as she then looked serious and places her communicator down. "Sorry sparks but I have to go. I'll see you later" she said as she heads to the door but sparky follows her.

"Let me come, maybe I can help", "I don't know, the council might not allow due to that stunt you did when catching those three" she reminded him as the two walked threw the halls as he remembered it as most of the city would have now notice. "Yeah, but I think seating down here won't help us. I mean my team" he said correcting himself as ahsoka notices it and thought it was funny but got serious, "Yes but were at war, we can't lose focus or get reckless" she said as the two were at the meeting room as the two stood by the door looking at each other. "I understand, I totally do. But right now I have a responsibility to get my friends back home, and I'll do whatever it takes to do it", "Of course you would but right now it isn't the best time to show what you can do, the jedi aren't like the people back on earth. Their serious and don't think reckless..", "Wait hang on I'm not reckless all the time" sparky responded to ahsoka as the two kept going until the door slide open showing anakin looking at them as the two stopped as they turn to the jedi master.

"Hello sparky, ahsoka we need you" he said as she nodded as she follows as sparky wanted to go in but anakin stopped him. "Sorry sparks, this is jedi business. You have to stand outside" he said as the masked dog as he steps back as the door closes, the dog breaths out as he walks around the walls as he seats down on the floor as his ears go up focusing on the jedi inside talking. In the war room, Obi wan, Mace Windu, Yoda as well Anakin and Ahsoka were around the board looking at the hologram of Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku's sith assassin as they watched her taking a republic senator hostage as well with a new ground of battle droids design to fight like jedi. "These droids have been modified and design to fight like most of the jedi council. We have deployed troops to handle it but we had no contact" Windu said as yoda looked down, "New this threat is, unexpected it is" he said as obi wan rubs his beard examining the droid as it looked different than the regular droids. "I have to say the separatist have up their game, these designs are like grievous magna guards and of the assassins." anakin said examining them as yoda felt something as the doors open as he then used the force to bring sparky in as he was eavesdropping.

"Curious, you were?" Yoda asked as the dog nodded as he lowered him down, "Sparky, I told you to head back", "No, besides that these guys sound like copycats" sparky said looking at them as the other jedi notice how he seem to know what were they. "You, encounter droids like these?" Kenobi asks as the dog nodes to them, "Back on earth their called adaptoids, they were able to mimic anyone's moves no matter how hard they fought, the only way we beat them was to fight like someone else. Looking at these guys the best way to take them out is by using someone else's fighting style" the dog responded analyzing the droids right away without stopping, "That's good but still we have the problem, she is also holding hostages. We can send a small squad in but will have to worry about the bombs" Mace added as the hologram show's the bombs on the lower levels that would cause the building to crumble. "Difficult this task is, send a small squad we must. Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi and Padawan Tano. Lead a group of clones you must" yoda instructed as the three nodded but sparky stopped them. "Hang on, The explosives, what are they?" he asked as Obi wan walks over and looks at them as he pulled up the files, "A explosive, but their is something off, it appears to have a pressure pad connected to it, so if anyone removed it the bomb would go off" he answered as sparky thought of it and looked at them.

"Sir, I wish that me and my team come on this mission" he said as the group looked at him, "Your not needed, besides that we have bomb experts as well troops ready to handle this" Obi wan responded to the dog as the way sparky looked was serious and determined. "Yes but this bombs are pressured, if anyone works on them they can still go off, my team has handled this kind of situation" he said trying to tell them he wanted to help but they still looked unsure as well thinking he wasn't serious. "I get it, a robot wearing a mask and holding shield shows is weird and group of animals being wild is something that a group like this doesn't need or want, but right now the only thing i'm thinking about is my friends and the safety of others when there in danger. I can't do both with something like this happening. I can't ask for everyone to like me or accept us, but I want everyone to know is I will help, not matter what world i'm going to" he said as the jedi listen seeing how far he would go to help others that he wouldn't know. "Strong your heart, in the fight against evil. Responsibilities you will accept, when you come?" he said as the dog nodded as yoda smiled seeing how he didn't changed his mind and accept what would happen as he looks to mace windu, "Very well, your team will go with Anakin, but be warn that you get warn chance, make sure you use it" He said as sparky nodded as the four nodded leaving the room as Mace looked unsure.

"Felt his spirit you did?", "Yes, but he uses his emotions in the fight, will you think that will be able to accomplish the mission?" Windu asked yoda as he walked to him. "Trust in the force we must. It brings things we wish to have, and things we don't. Only the end we must see, as we watch the beginning" yoda said as the two could only hope that the wild force would be able to help them with this hostage crisis.


	7. Chapter 7- going on a misson

_After telling the jedi the jedi he wanted to help,he now now had to tell the others the news about this mission as well them going to save a senator as well others in the building as well being held hostage by a sith assasin with droids that could mimic moves with the whole building armed with bombs. How hard could it be to tell them_?

* * *

In the room the three looked at him with a shocked and angered expression as ash punched him the face. "Sparky, if I knew who design that brain of yours..ID LITERALLY CLEAN HIS BRAINS WITH A STAKE!" he said angered like as sparky whimpered a bit,"why would you say we would do it, this universe is not our problem as well were trying to get back home" quackers said as sparky looked down sad like and back at them. "If we help them, we can show them that were actual heroes and that doing so they might let us back to the temple and use their books. The senate doesn't believe in the force or have anything that resolves around what were after" he said as the others sigh at him as quackers spoke saying,"Its not that, it's that you made the decision without us. You said that we all stick together but now since we been here you've been looking at the jedi for answers" the green duck said as it sounded true. "I'm sorry...your right, I have looked to the jedi instead of you guys. As well try to get them to like us but if we do show the that we weren't reckless like when we saved palpatine,but if we do this right. We actually show them that we arent just animals and actual heroes, they have to help us" he said as it still didnt help as speed spoke out, "Ok,yes I think the idea of us going do a misson like this sounds pretty cool,but what makes you think the jedi will let us in?","because of anakin. His this universe's chosen one, basically going stop this evil group of jedi called "Sith" sparky explained as that could be the key to letting them stay at the temple of they impress anakin.

"Then what? we keep doing these missons until we find our way home?" ash asked as sparky nodded his head as the skeleton rabbit sighs,"Seriously? I'm one of earth's most hellish rabbit and I gotta be these guys soilder?","I thought you enjoyed breaking bad guys" quackers asked ash as the undead rabbit gave him a look,"not when im in the army! Besides I bet they'll screw us over" he suggested as in most situations it would be true. "They aren't, all i know that this is my fault,I jumped in the portal and brought you all here as well taking a misson from people we dont know that are good or bad. Right now all i want to do is get us home, and that i will not stop until I find a way home for us" he said truthfuly as ash looked at him sighing. "You made a heroic speech to the jedi like that right?" he said as the dog nodded as well smiling to him as it was obvious to them.

"Alright, Ill go. But know when this misson is over, I'm going find something heavy and hit it over your head","I wouldnt have it any other way buddy" the dog replied to ash'a threat as a sign of him joinning him as he looks at quackers,"Well,seeing how we have no other options and that they have graceous to us,we might as well see where this leads us" he said explaining the situation as he walks over as they look at speed. "Eh what the heck, I got nothing better to do, plus you need me to get it done in a snap" he said walking over to them as sparky smiled at his team,"Remember dog, heavy object" ash said to him as he nodded at that reply as he wouldnt forget it. "So how do we plan on getting to that planet, a ship?","Kinda yeah" he said as the three follow their leader to the ships they would use to go their destination.

Meanwhile at the docking bay, Anakin and Ahsoka were getting ready as they were looking up the coordinates to the planet. "Ahsoka,you alright? You haven't spoke when we left the war room" he asked as he noticed the look on her face looking worried, "Well it's just that if something happens on sparky and the others, they'll be stranded here. No way to find their way back home as well no one to help them" she responded to him as this would be usual for anakin seeing her padawan worried about other's safety, "Ahsoka, you shouldn't doubt how they can handle themselves. From what I sensed from sparky, he can take this mission on without being afraid" he said as the two saw the Wild Force walking to the Jedi walking by their side. "So, you guys decided to come", "Yeah, though next time if were going do something like this, remind to pack something to drink" Ash said as they walked to a transport ship as they seat down. "So do you know where we are heading to?", "Pantora, the senator we identify is Chuchi" he answered as ahsoka got concern as she was a friend to her. "Ok,what about the girl, this 'Ventress' chick" Ash asked as anakin as the jedi pulled up another hologram that was her. "Asajj Ventress, She's Dooku's apprentice as well deadly, I've had encounters with her, she's relentless" he warned them as so far that didn't intimidate them as sparky looked out of the transport ship as he saw the republic cruiser they were about to land, "Guys look" he said looking at the ship as well they did as they soon land inside seeing the other ships as well clone troopers walking around as the doors open.

"Fascinating, I'm surprised that the republic could manage to create this type of technology" Quackers said as the six walked threw the doors and looked around the docking bay noticing all the troopers looking the same, "You guys got clones?" Speed asked as most of the men notice the four animals with the jedi, "Yes, Their all originate from Kamino. Each one has been created and train to fight for the republic" Anakin explained as they kept walking, "We got clones back home but most of them have powers or try to make a living" Ash said as the two jedi just shrugged seeing this was normal to them. "For beings who don't travel off world you sure do see a lot of things" Ahsoka said as sparky chuckled, "Yep but still you guys have bigger ships than us" he said as they reach to the command deck and seeing a elder like man waiting by the command station, "Ah, general skywalker, commander tano, I presume these are our guests who will be aiding us?", "Yes Admiral Yularen. These four will be assisting us in rescuing the senators" he replied to Yularen as the four looked around the place like curious animals as the admiral looked unsure. "Sir, not that I question your judgment or anything but are you sure they can help?", "I know, they don't look much to what were use to but they can fight" he said as they set the cruiser to pantora.


	8. Chapter 8-The misson

_On pantora, Asajj was looking over the senators gathered up in a group while being_ _guarded by the new battle droids she had with her. Most of the senators stayed quiet until Chuchi got up not afraid of this intimation as the sith acolyte merely smiled amused to what she would have to say to her._

"I have you know if this will end badly for you, the republic has sent the jedi and when they come, you will regret doing this attack" she said showing no sign of fear on her as Asajj walk towards her as the droids still kept the senators at bay. "Let them come, right now with these new droids I can take on Kenobi and Skywalker, once their out of the way will be able to take show the galaxy that the sith are the true power of the galaxy" she said venomously like as a battle droid walked in going towards her. "Sir, we have confirmation that a republic cruiser has been spotted above the planet's service" it responded as she looked at Chuchi. "Guess you were right senator, they are coming. Have the droids guard the bombs and have our ship attack the cruiser" She ordered as the battle droid nodded. "Roger, Roger" as it then heads to follow her orders as she looks at the senators, "I hope you all don't try anything while I entertain our guests. otherwise you don't want to end up like them" she points at the man killed at the wall as some of the people shudder as she goes to see if the jedi would come as Chuchi kept the other's calm and their hopes up knowing they would be rescued.

Meanwhile on the Republic battleship, Anakin and Ahsoka were looking at the building that Ventress was holding the hostages as well occupied. "I had gotten word that most of the troopers can't breach the building without alerting the guards" Yularen telling the two as most of the droids surrounded the building as well the inside was filled with the new droids as well the bombs. "Have Rex and the troops surround the building, will need to cause a distraction to draw the battle droids attention to us, will sneak inside and get the hostages as well disarm the bombs" Anakin ordered the admiral as the four animals were looking at Pantora. "So this is the place were we save these people, doesn't seem that bad" Ash said as they soon see a separatist destroyer ship by them coming towards them. "Had to jinx us there didn't you?" Speed ask as the three looked at the rabbit as he just gave a smile of wanting a fight "Oh, yeah" he replied as most of the men on board moved around getting into battle stations. Anakin walked towards the four as they turn to listen to what the plan was, "Alright, so were going land near the building, Captain Rex is going lead a group to distract the droids up front, our job is the get the people out, fight Ventress and disable the explosives." he said as the four then see some Y wings flying towards the ships as well the enemy ship sending out it's vulture droids as they watch. "Whoa, this is cool" Speed said watching them fight as Quackers nudges his shoulder as it wasn't the time to be amazed, "Ok, small team in the front while we help in the back to get the people out, sounds good. We just need to get past those guys" Sparky said pointing at the droids as the troopers were keeping them busy. "Well not for long, we need to get moving, will take the twilight" he said as he leads the four to the ship bay, they arrived to see the twilight with ahsoka getting everything ready as well a small group of clones getting in.

"Is that a junk ship?" Ash asked as the Jedi looked at him, "Well yes, but it's been useful to us since we found it." he replied to the rabbit as the group walked inside heading to the command deck. "I like it, pretty small and easy, It's like a quinjet" Sparky said seating down as the others do as well, "Alright guys, hang on, when my master drives were going expect a wild ride" ahsoka warned the four as the twilight soon got running up and fly's out of the hanger bay as they soon then go right into space seeing all the republic ships battling the droid vultures as explosions were happening all right around them, "Holy crap, this is nuts" Speed said as skywalker as steering them all around the explosions dodging them as well avoiding being blasted they were all getting dizzy, "Ah I don't feel so good" Ash said looking a bit green as anakin looks, "Never flew before?", "I have, but not in another galaxy, in a junkship and flying threw scrap met.." he stops as he was about to throw up as speed got off his chair and rushes to the medical room and gets him a bag and hands it to him as the skeleton rabbit throws up in the bag as anakin tried to focus on flying as well landing on the planet without trying to get blasted. "How is it that a skeleton can throw up?", "I think we should focus on flying threw that!" Sparky replying to ahsoka as he pointed at a explosion as anakin goes underneath as they all held on.

The ship soon entered the surface of the planet as they land by the building, the clones and captain Rex walked out as the others come as well looking at the building. They headed towards a spot where they wouldn't be spotted as they saw some battle droids at the front of the building as well around the area, "Those are the droids that you guys fight? They look like pencil heads" Ash said as most of the clones looked at him, "Don't get cocky rabbit, these battle droids are relentless as well dangerous" Rex said as ash then looks at him, "Seriously, I've handled demons scarier than them", "Save it, we got a job to do. Rex, have the men set a surprise attack on them, here some poppers" anakin said as he brought a small bag of EMP grenade's for them as each of the clones grabbed it, "Poppers? they look like electro magnetic bombs, nice" quackers said as the group ducked from sight looking at the droids patrolling the area. "You guys ready?", "Well, seeing is how were on uncharted territories and about to fight someone new and totally unexpected, how can we not be?" Sparky said sound enthusiastic as the three nodded ready as anakin gave rex the signal as the clones threw the grenades in the air at the droids which exploded at them causing them to deactivate as the troop charged at them firing right at them as well moving forward as the jedi and wild force followed with them aiding the attack.

While Rex lead the attack, anakin lead the small group to the side as well quietly so they wouldn't get nervous as they went into the back while taking out the guards. "I still think its a bad idea leaving the troop to handle them", "Don't worry, Rex has handle the worse kinds of droids when he's with me." Anakin replying to sparky as they sneaked into the building about to get the hostages and get the bombs out.


	9. Chapter 9- the impossible

The group looked around staying on guard looking if there were droids any where in the building as they soon heard some noise. "I sense where not alone" Anakin said as the six looked at the surroundings as they soon saw a pair of glowing red eyes from the shadows, they walked out as they were the new droids the Jedi council talked about, they looked like a combination of magna guards with their strong like appearances though it's arms were from assasin droids as they held small handles and activated blades. "Wow,have to admit these are quite fascinating, shame they had to be made for destruction" Quackers said as they looked around surronded by the droids as ventress appeared above them looking at them as ansquad of battle droids aimed there blasters at each other. "My,a interesting group you had gathered here jedi. Didnt expect you would work with animals" she said as they looked at her,"Wow, so your ventress, Is it weird that i can sense your abit of a nag?" Ash said as the dathomir sith showed a glare as he then uses the force to snaps his neck,"Ash!" anakin said as the jedi looked at her as ventress merely grined wicked like preparing to fight as they heard a laughther come from ash as he didnt die,he gets up and cracks is neck. "What jedi trickery is this?", "Not tricks lady,im just a undead rabbit, so sparky. Got something to say?" he said as the animals were silent as their masked leader dog looked at the droids and ventress smiling.

"Yeah, I do. Wild Force, Strike!" he shouted like if it was a battle cry as quackers slapped his hands together creating a wave pushing back the droids and ventress to the walls as they all got ready. Quackers gauntlet was beeping as he was detecing the explosives,"There on the lower level","Not a problem doc" Speed said as he grabs his shoulder and runs downstairs passing threw some droids as they flew to the wall being destroy by the running as ash begins firing at them as well the Jedi slicing them up into piece's, "A battle cry? is that necessary?" Obi wan asked deflecting bolts back to the droids as sparky was shield bashing a couple, "It helps lift spirits and it feels awesome" sparky said throwing his shield across the beams as it ricochets off the walls hitting the droids as Anakin ducks. "Hey, little warning next time?" he asked as sparky catches it looked sorry about that while he saw the new droids droids as they soon charge at him as he defends himself, as Ahsoka finished the last droids she sense the fear coming upstairs, "Master, the senator and the others are on the upper floor", "Then go save them, will handle ventress and these droids" Anakin said as one of the droids was doing a pose that was similar to obi wan's as he begins to attack as sparky listens to the people upstairs, "I'll help Ashoka" he said as he follows her upstairs as Ash shot at the droids. "Great, I'm stuck with the knights with the wicked witch" he said as a droid stabs threw his chest as he looks at the robot, "You son of a..I was talking here!" he said as he. breaks the staff as he stabs it in the head angered like as he then rips it apart in a rage as ventress activated her lightsabers as she leaps down attacking the Jedi masters while the droids were handling ash, "Tell me ventress, how was it that you were able to obtain these new droids?", "A benefactor you could say" she replied to obi wan as she does some attacks at Kenobi while handling Skywalker as he thought it was weird with obi wan and ventress always fighting each other as the undead rabbit placed his guns away as he pulls out two knifes out attacking them savagely as they weren't able to study his movements, "Punk bots" he said as he gets force pushed by ventress into the wall as the three force wielders kept fighting as ash growled at her with his eyes glowing, "You just pushed the wrong rabbit babe!" he said as he charges in flipping over her and does some fast punches as the Jedi helped in as well as the four fought.

Meanwhile on the upper floor,Ahsoka and Sparky saw chuchi with the others as well the new droids, they activated their own blades and got into stances like the Jedi. "Will take them together" Ashoka said as the dog nodded as the two charged attacking the droids as they avoiding getting hurt as well their attacks while chuchi and the others watched, they kept fighting as they were back to back. "Ever did team attacks?", "What's a team attack?", "Trust me, you'll know" he said as he charges his fists up and shocks the droids that let Ahsoka lift them up with the force as the two the threw their lightsaber and shield around the room in a circle destroying all of the droids as their parts fell to the floor. "Huh, that was interesting" Ahsoka complementing the move they did as the two see the hostages unharmed, "Thank you, but the bombs will detonate if we aren't here", "Don't worry, I got some friends handling that" sparky said to chuchi as he was helping them get out of their bonds as well ahsoka.

Meanwhile at the lower levels Speed and Quackers was looking at the explosives as they were around the whole floor, "Ok, this might be tricky. Nothing I can't handle" Quackers said as he looks at the them. "So can you get the bombs off the walls","It's presurized as well active. If I do it will explode, we have to somehow keep the bomb on the wall" he said as speed looked at the bomb and snapped his fingers, "try to keep the bomb on the wall", "got a plan?" he asked his feline companion as he nodded as quack focused his power, he creates a sphere over them as he pushes the energy over the stone as well so they stayed connected to the beam as speed the holds the orbs and rushes outside running as he looks for a place to ditch them as he notice some tanks coming to the building "Now that's something worth blowing up".

Rex and the other's were finished with the droids as some separatist tanks where coming in, "Oh great, these things" the captain said as the troopers got ready but they saw a yellow blur pass by them as they see the bombs on the tanks as it explodes destroying the tanks as they took cover. "Woah, what was that?" said a clone as speed walked infront of them as he looks at them grinning, "Just the fastest cheetah in the world" he said as he looks up as his communicator activated, "Speed, is the bombs destroyed?", "oh yeah, got the hostages?", "Yep, need some help getting them here safety" sparky asking speed as he looks at rex. "We got some people to rescue, stay here and hold the fort" he said as he runs back into the building in a flash. Meanwhile Speed arrived with Ahsoka and Sparky who was still protecting the people, "Ok, bombs are gone and we need to evacuate", "Do you have a ship waiting for us?" chuchi asked as speed smirks, "You don't need no ship when you a bonified speeder" he said as he then walks to each person, "now I had to hold your head back so you don't get whiplash" he said to a person as he looks at speed with a look, "Excuse me?", "Whip, lash" speed responded to the pantoran as he runs out the building one at the time as chuchi saw him run. "how, is that possible?", "Well that's the thing, we are the impossible" sparky responded to her as speed then came for her, "I'd advise you breath in" he said to the senator as she does so as speed gets her out of the building as she soon she's herself outside. "Senator, name's rex, will get you to safety" He said to her as the clones were getting the people to the ships, "Thank you..what is your name?", "Speed, wild force hero" he said as he runs back in as Rex leads chuchi to safety.

Ventress dealing with the Jedi she soon notices the explosions outside as she saw the tanks destroyed, "You may have destroyed my troops but I'll take you all with me" she said as she held the detonator and presses the button but it didn't work. "What?" she asked as she then saw it pulled out of her hands to Anakin as she see's her now surrounded by both the wild force and the Jedi, "I will take you all on", "Is this how your bad guys are here?" sparky asked ahsoka shrugged her shoulders, "Most of the time, will talk about it after we lock her up" she responded as asajj looked angered as she explodes the windows behind her as the group covered there eyes as she leaps out the arrow and lands in a pod escaping from them as they watched her go. "And the witch went wah, wah, all the way home" ash said looking at the pod go as Anakin got a message from the republic ship, "General Skywalker, the separatist are leaving pantora", "Guess we made her run" he said as sparky looked around the room seeing how much was destroyed, "wow ash, did you do this?", "yeah, so what? these droids stabbed me" he said as obi wan rubbed his beard with a questionable look, "Ventress said she got these droids from a benefactor, but who I wonder" he asked as sparky looked at them as well curious, "Well we can just say that they didn't expect us with back up. Not bad for folks from another galaxy" Anakin said as the four heroes merely smiled enjoying the moment as well the feeling of impressing the Jedi as sparky felt the same with Ahsoka doing a thumbs up to them as the dog turned little red but didn't want them to see as he rubbed the back of his head enjoying the moment.


	10. Chapter 10- a new beginning

_After the rescue the wild force was then taken by to Corrusant so they could meet up with the Jedi council so they could brief them about the mission. The emotions they were feeling were across the room as the four stood infront of the council like they were waiting to be judged._

* * *

"Crisis you adverted, plan as a team, you all did" Yoda said looking at them as sparky nodded to them, "Although your tactics were bit, radical. You were able to save senator chuchi without no one hurt or killed" Luminara said looking at them as mace speaks out, "But how you handled the situation was not professional. You were all around the area, doing your own agenda's as well risking the hostages lives" he said making it sound like even if they did a good job they didn't do it right as Ash groans speaking out, "Yeah, so what?" he said as the Jedi looked at him as well his friends feeling like he was going get mad. "So what that we aren't your soldiers? so what that we act like animals and didn't do it the way you Jedi do it? we came in and fought ventress as well save a senator, stopped a building from blowing up and showed the separatist they got something else to be afraid of. Now my friend sparky said that if we did this you would let us stay and help, now he may not be the most mature, or smart, or concentrated as well a dog who chases his tail whenever he gets bored" he states as sparky got bit embarrassed as ash kept going. "But what his doing now is a lot, more than anything we did on earth. So out of all of it we showed that we can go on missions without acting reckless as well total animals, if so then I'll pack up my bags and move to a planet were they appreciate us because right now what I want is to see us back home and for sparky, my friend to prove that even if we aren't your Jedi, we can still fight your droids, your Sith and whoever show's there face to the republic, you got me? If not then you can go bite my.."before finishing quackers and sparky stopped him, "I think they got it now Ash" his green duck friend said as ash nodded as the Jedi looked at him speaking out for his friends on their behalf. The Jedi masters looked at them as they stayed quiet, "You are dismissed" Plo soon said as the four left the room worried on what they were going talk about now if they were going let them stay or leave.

"He has a temper that one does", "But seeing how what he said was true, I sense he wanted to help the others as well get home" kit fisto telling to Ki Adi Mundi as obi wan was there with the masters, "Master Yoda, even if they are not discipline they can be helpful. I saw them in action, they were organized as well handling the situation without hesitating." Kenobi said defending them as windu talks as well, "Though if we do allow them to stay, we will have to be responsible for their actions and what happens on the field" he said as Yoda had a deep thought thinking about it as he sense a lot of energy from each one has the council stayed patient for a answer.

"What were you thinking?!" shouted Anakin to ash as he and Ahsoka were with the four animals in the room, "Hey, I said what I said. I made my peace way before coming here" he said as sparky was upset as well, "Yeah but this is way to far. Now we won't have a home, no star charts or anything" he said to him as ash gave him a look, "I did that for you dog! So your the only one that can have a moment? Besides that windu disliked us since we came here, probably jealous that we completed the mission" he said as sparky responded back "I was being nice, you were going tell them to bite you, which we all know wouldn't be pretty" he said as quackers rubs his forehead, "Well if we do get kicked out i found some locations that could help us.." he suggested as suddenly the door open showing obi wan and yoda as they looked at them. "Greetings master skywalker, padawan tano. Wild force, decision i have made" he said as the four looked at the small green master feeling like they were either done for or kicked out, "Strong words you said ash, same as sparky though peaceful. All of you strong, ways not of the jedi. The misson you had done was good, though some others not agree, reason why you are allow to live here" he said smiling as the four earth beings smiled as well relieved at that until obi wan spoke, "But if you are going to be living here, there are going to be ground rules. You are to operate as the jedi's secret team, handling missons that the republic and jedi can't go into" he said as most of the team were ok with it,"Second is that since you all have such, revived personalities you all have to behave, this isnt a zoo you know" he said as anakin and ahsoka smiled amused by the joke,"And lastly, to make sure we keep a eye on you all. I suggested that Anakin and Ahsoka would watch you" obi wan said finishing as skywalker looked shocked at him but stayed quiet. "Agree to these terms, can you?" yoda asked as sparky looked to him as well the others and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, if thats what help us. Consider us your secret team" he nodded as he shows his hand to yoda as the elder jedi master walks to him and shakes his hand only to be picked up and hugged by sparky as the three jedi watched abit amused as the other three sigh knowing he was friendly. "Friendly you are, the padawans will like you" yoda said chuckling as sparky let him down letting yoda walk by obi wan,"Will leave you to settle in" Obi wan said as he and yoda leaved the group as the door slided which let the four animals show their excitement.

"Oh yeah!,wild force for the win!" speed said as the four were happy until they saw anakin with a look,"Yeah,but dont think this will be easy. The galaxy is a dangerous place and being with me isn't going be safe","Dude were four meta animals with powers as well skill. We can handle it" Speed replied to the jedi master as he then sighs seeing that they werent intimidated by his words,"Well then, if you are so skilled,lets see how you are in the trainning room" he said to them as the undead rabbit cracks his knuckles ready for him,"Bring it" he said as as he walks by anakin and looks back,"Anyone wanna help me show this guy what we can do?","Count me in,wanted to stretch my legs anyway" speed said walking with the two as Ahsoka,Sparky and Quackers were the last three in the room. "I'll have to go check up on them, wanna come?", "Really, well yeah sure. You coming quackery?" sparky said sounding little shy with her saying that as the green duck looked at them, "Nah, I'll be fine, I have to examine some of the planets since we will be living..", "Come on Quackers, it will be fun" sparky said as he pulled his arm as the duck chuckled following him as ahsoka led the way. "You like here don't you?" quackers asked sparky quietly as the hero dog as he looked nervous, "No, she's a friend as well a knight","Then how come your tail is waging?" He asked his canine friend as sparky looked as his tail was waging as he stops it, "Don't worry, I won't say anything" he said as sparky felt embarrassed as they walked with the padawan to go with the others.

Meanwhile obi wan and Yoda were talking, "There was reason why you let them live here isn't there?", "Correct you are, strange feeling I sense when they left to fight ventress. A disturbance in the force I felt" he replied to obi wan as he looked concern, "You think it has to deal with the new droids she was with? She did say a "Benefactor" gave them to her" he said remembering what she told him as Yoda looked concern as well looking serious, "Figure this out, we must. New threats will emerge, be on alert with us, as well new friends" he said as the two saw Anakin and Ahsoka walking with the four animals to do some sparring as obi wan looked as well thinking about what they can do to help with the war as well figure out this mystery between the disturbance in the force.

* * *

Meanwhile on Count Dooku's homeworld Serenno, the Sith Lord was looking out his window at the view as his door opened showing Ventress walking inside and bends her knee, "I had failed master. The Jedi have these, freaks aiding them. They were different from any of their soldiers. I will make sure they regret interfering with us master" she said as he turns to her. "Even though we could not persuade pantora to join the separatists as well see if the new droids could handle this new issue, we now can confirm that these animals are our enemies now, isn't that right, Lord Evil?" he said looking at a chair as ventress looked curious as someone was sitting there as the stranger got up as he had a sinister look turning to the Sith Lord and assassin. "Indeed, but not to worry dooku, when simple droids and armies can't handle of group super powered beings, you send in masters to handle the job" he said as around the room there were people walking from the shadows in different costumes as there were four men right around the room with a sinister like expression as ventress could tell from each one were like evil, chaotic and unpredictable. "Oh this is going to be a great relationship" evil said in a wicked way as now dooku had his own team ready to cause havoc for the republic and Jedi as now the war had just gotten more, interesting.


End file.
